


old friends

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: deliverance [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Harm to Animals, Hopeful Ending, Inquisitorious, Kidnapping, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Brainwashing, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Reunions, shes fine but it is in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: 16 years of being gone: Sidhi's cat is not going to let her out of sight again.





	old friends

It was a week before Miyala could convince Sidhi to come home with them. It was clear her daughter believed herself a danger, but the longing and relief hovering around her made it easy to coax her into returning. Miyala savored the feeling of her daughter walking with her and Jesse. Goddess, she was so happy.

She was soon broken out of her reverie by the sound of howling. The shrieks of a cat echoed down the hall of the Occlus, and Miyala exchanged a look with Jesse.

“I bet she got herself stuck again,” Jesse grumbled. “Dumb cat.”

Sidhi blinked slowly, her eyes narrowing. “You have a cat?” Her face scrunched up, trying to remember.

“Concrete, yes,” Miyala said. “And she’s not dumb, she’s-.”

“- Unintelligent?” Jesse gave Miyala a sly grin, and she shook her head at him, unable to stop the smile. He loved Concrete as much as her, and Miyala pretended she didn’t know about their nightly ritual ransacking the conservator for their little bits of sausage.

Sidhi smiled, ducking her head. She didn’t emote, and her personality in the Force was far more vibrant than how she acted in the more physical world. And smiles were rare for her.

The yowling got louder as they got closer, and Miyala opened the door to the living spaces. A tiny grey blur, moving as fast as her disproportionately short legs could carry her, moved straight for Sidhi. Concrete clambered up Sidhi’s armor, meowing loudly, purring hard enough she nearly shook herself off her perch on Sidhi’s shoulder.

Concrete stared into Sidhi’s eyes, and then butted her head into Sidhi’s chin. “Hi,” Sidhi said, her eyes flicking wildly between her parents and the cat. Slowly, her fingers rose to run through Concrete’s long soft fur, and softly enough that Miyala barely heard it, Sidhi whispered, “I think I remember you.”

“She hardly ever left your side after you were born,” Miyala said quietly.

Concrete meowed loudly, and then swished her tail. She rubbed up against Sidhi’s jaw, her tiny size meaning she could perch comfortably on Sidhi’s shoulder.

“Why does she have a prosthetic paw?” Sidhi pulled Concrete off her shoulder to tuck her into her arms, running her fingers down Concrete’s back before scratching under her chin.

“She tried to protect you,” Jesse said quietly. “A stormtrooper got her though.”

Sidhi stared at her father, and then back down at the cat in her arms. “Oh.” She sat down against the wall, pulling Concrete tighter. “Thanks.”

Concete purred harder, and Miyala covered her mouth as she smiled, watching the two interact. “I think she might be your cat,” Miyala murmured dryly, sitting down next to Sidhi. Her daughter dwarfed her, and so it was easy for Sidhi to wrap an arm around her mother, still holding onto Concrete.

Jesse sat down on her other side, resting his arm on Sidhi’s shoulders. Concrete mewed at him, and then tripped over Sidhi’s lap, trying to move so she could be the center of everyone’s attention.

The little cat went tail over muzzle, landing on the ground.

“You can’t even land on your feet. What sort of cat are you?” Jesse grumbled at her as he reached out to right Concrete. Concrete sat up and meowed again, before jumping back onto Sidhi’s lap, settling in.

“My cat,” Sidhi said softly.


End file.
